


Виртуоз

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Когда за дело берётся мастер, то даже кентавры почтительно отступают





	Виртуоз

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Гарри нравилось подходить к школе со стороны Хогсмида. Там, где мощёная дорога затейливо поворачивала, огибая озеро, он всегда останавливался, чтобы взглянуть на замок, приветствуя его, как старого друга. Годы никак не отражались на его облике, и он оставался таким же величественным, как и запомнился, с самого первого восторженного взгляда. Гарри не торопился — до начала выпускного оставалось больше двух часов, которые он с удовольствием проведёт, гуляя вдоль озера.  
  
Конечно, можно было прийти и позже вместе с друзьями, обмениваясь шутками о том, как они все не изменились, и вспоминая былые шалости. Причём, если бы стало известно, что их собственные дети надумали такое повторить, то их ждало бы суровое наказание. Но, как любил повторять профессор Снейп, жизнь вообще несправедлива.  
  
Гарри уселся на нагретый летним солнцем камень и, подобрав прутик, принялся чертить на земле линии, в которых при желании можно было угадать многочисленных знакомых. Начал он почему-то со Снейпа, чей длинный нос невозможно было оставить без внимания. Хотя, с другой стороны, со Снейпом он сейчас встречался гораздо чаще, чем с друзьями — кто бы мог подумать, что собственный сын будет писать проект по зельеварению, дополнительную литературу для которого потребуется искать по всему миру?! Но раз уж дёрнул чёрт назвать ребёнка Северусом, то стоило быть готовым к такому.  
  
Солнце пригревало спину, от озера тянуло прохладой — чего ещё желать? Гарри уже забыл, когда в последний раз мог так спокойно посидеть и подумать. Ночи не в счёт: бессонница не приносила никакого удовольствия, да и мысли по ночам одолевали совершенно дурацкие, не то что сейчас. В день выпускного Альбуса Северуса Гарри собирался размышлять исключительно о приятных вещах. По крайней мере, он очень старался, хотя мысли нет-нет и сворачивали в сторону грядущего скандала.  
  
Как только они с Джинни приняли решение пожить отдельно, Гарри понял, что рано или поздно всё именно так и закончится, но просто не хотел об этом думать. Он был слишком виноват перед ней, постоянно недодавая — тепла, внимания, любви. Она ещё слишком долго терпела, прежде чем предложила ему этот выбор, который он малодушно позволил сделать ей. Неудивительно, что она не осталась одна — молодая, яркая, активная. Гарри бы ни за что её не отпустил, если бы не понимал, что не может ей дать то, что она хочет. Он словно выгорел изнутри, постоянно стараясь соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям, и ему было стыдно за радость от собственного одиночества. Хорошо, хоть дети уже выросли и не винили его ни в чём.  
  
Гарри принялся кидать в воду мелкие камешки, разглядывая расходящиеся в стороны круги. Поверхность озера казалась почти чёрной, и тихие всплески пробуждали воспоминания о жутком озере в замурованной навеки пещере. Однако перестать бередить душу Гарри не мог. Ему часто снилось, как Дамблдор умирает в той пещере от яда. Просыпался он всегда в холодном поту и, дрожащими руками наколдовав себе воду, до утра раздумывал о том, как изменилась бы история в этом случае.  
  
— Скучаете, Поттер? — Снейп появился, как всегда, бесшумно.  
  
— Развлекаюсь. А вы, сэр?  
  
— Веселюсь, — мрачно усмехнулся Снейп. — Предвкушаю счастливое завтра, когда замок, наконец, опустеет.  
  
— Вы были в Хогсмиде?  
  
— Меня всегда поражала ваша проницательность, мистер Поттер, — Снейп собрался уходить, но остановился и словно невзначай сказал: — Ваш сын ждал вас к обеду.  
  
Гарри смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре в неизменной чёрной мантии и думал о том, почему не сказал Снейпу, что тот лезет не в своё дело. Хотя сейчас он был прав, и Гарри действительно нужно найти Ала. Он нехотя поднялся и, сердито бросив в воду горсть камней, поспешил в замок. От прежнего лиричного настроения не осталось и следа. Впрочем, когда было иначе после встреч со Снейпом?  
  
Гарри отыскал сына и даже успел с ним прогуляться по заросшей тисами аллее до квиддичного стадиона и обсудить планы на лето. Ал собирался «погулять по Брайтону», и можно было даже не сомневаться, что проделать он это планировал в компании Малфоя. Самого младшего, удивительно похожего на своего отца, который, к слову, на праздник не приехал. Вместо него явился дед — Люциус Малфой собственной персоной. Самого старшего из этой семейки Гарри не любил с первой встречи, и тот, похоже, отвечал ему взаимностью. Редкое постоянство, если вдуматься.  
  
Весь вечер Гарри старался держаться от Малфоя подальше, но в какой-то момент просто забыл о нём, переключив всё внимание на Снейпа. Тот выглядел непривычно расслабленным, охотно поднимал бокал и даже — Гарри видел это лично! — улыбался. Именно улыбающийся Снейп и стал той пушинкой, что сломала хребет верблюду. Образно выражаясь. Гарри как раз следил за ним поверх бокала и не мог понять, о чём можно столько времени разговаривать с самым младшим Малфоем, стоя от него в неприличной близости.  
  
— Интересуетесь, мистер Поттер?  
  
Люциус Малфой мало того, что оказался рядом с Гарри, так ещё и встал таким образом, что выбраться из ниши можно было, только тесно к нему прижавшись. Конечно же, Гарри не собирался этого делать, а выпитое позволило считать, что ему не составит особого труда заставить этого павлина убраться подобру-поздорову.  
  
— Немного, — Гарри постарался, чтобы его улыбка выглядела искренне. — И мне кажется, что вам уже пора начинать волноваться за внука.  
  
— А что с ним будет? — вернул улыбку Малфой. — Он же с Северусом.  
  
— И вас ничего не смущает? — Гарри красноречиво указал взглядом на то, как Снейп склонился к самому уху Скорпиуса.  
  
— А должно? — Малфой стал похож на книзла, перед которым поставили блюдечко сливок.  
  
— На вашем месте я бы постарался оградить ребёнка от подобного.  
  
Малфой лишь порочно улыбнулся:  
  
— Ох, Гарри, «подобное» в исполнении Северуса — слишком большое удовольствие, чтобы я мог лишить его близкого человека. Вы позволите?  
  
Гарри был слишком ошарашен, чтобы возражать, когда Малфой заменил его пустой бокал полным — лишь бы тот больше не гладил так по запястью.  
  
— Хотите, я расскажу вам одну занимательную историю? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Малфой.  
  
— Про Снейпа?  
  
Малфой тонко улыбнулся:  
  
— Про одного моего хорошего знакомого... не будем называть имён.  
  
— И что же с ним такого интересного было? — не сдержался Гарри.  
  
— О-о! — Малфой пригубил шампанское, мечтательно прикрывая глаза. — Много чего.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Ну, например то, что на него обратил внимание мой отец, а уж он-то знал толк в удовольствиях.  
  
— Ваш отец... с ним...  
  
— Не сразу, — Малфой самодовольно усмехнулся. — Соблазнил его я, и ни мгновения не жалел об этом. Лучшего любовника трудно себе представить, и отец, конечно же, не смог устоять.  
  
Гарри осушил бокал, потрясённый развращённостью этой семейки и той лёгкостью, с которой об этом можно рассказывать, да ещё и таким искушающим тоном.  
  
— ...отец научил его искусству глубокого минета. О, Гарри, знали бы вы, какие потрясающие вещи он умеет и как любит это тонкое мастерство, чутко различая грани наслаждения. А как он виртуозно отдаётся! Для трёх поколений Малфоев он стал чем-то вроде любимого инструмента, на котором можно исполнить потрясающую мелодию.  
  
— Он и с Драко?!  
  
— А как иначе? Мой сын достоин самого лучшего, — Малфой улыбнулся и, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, продолжил: — А какие вечеринки мы устраивали, иногда даже с кентаврами. Вы не представляете, какое это эротичное зрелище! А когда кентавр уставал, мы брали нашего лакомку вдвоём. Это было поистине волшебно, особенно, когда он начинал просить ещё и проявлял нетерпение.  
  
— Нетерпение? — Гарри поперхнулся коньяком, и Малфой заботливо постучал по его спине.  
  
— О да. Он всегда такой горячий, такой жадный до ласк, недаром он так любит носить женское бельё.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Считайте, что я вам этого не говорил, хотя как вспомню эти стройные ноги, обтянутые тончайшим шёлком чулок... корсет, шнуровку которого так приятно развязывать зубами... и всё это под строгим, почти монашеским костюмом... или возьмём , к примеру, шибари.  
  
Гарри проклял своё дурацкое воображение, благодаря которому сейчас испытывал дичайшее возбуждение, щедро замешанное на неловкости и ещё каком-то чувстве, которому никак не мог подобрать названия.  
  
— И эта его мгновенная готовность ко всему...  
  
Бокал выскользнул из влажных ладоней Гарри, разбиваясь с тихим звоном, который вернул некоторую ясность мышлению.  
  
— Постойте, мистер Малфой, а вы это точно говорите о Северусе Снейпе?  
  
— А сами-то как думаете? — Малфой улыбнулся, как чеширский кот, и отошёл, оставив Гарри приходить в себя.  
  
Тем временем Снейп ласково потрепал Скорпиуса по плечу и направился к Макгонагалл. Проклятье! Как Гарри раньше не замечал этой похотливой грации, этих чувственных движений, этого призывного взгляда? Да нет же! Замечал, только не понимал, с чем имеет дело. Трудно заподозрить эротизм в человеке, который снимает баллы с твоего факультета. Чёрт возьми! Теперь даже словосочетание «снимает баллы» таило в себе подтекст, от которого бросало в дрожь.  
  
Гарри старался не упустить ни одной детали, гадая, сколько правды было в словах Малфоя. По всему выходило, что тот ещё сильно приуменьшил, потому что Снейп вёл себя очень вызывающе! Он не просто подносил бокал с шампанским ко рту, нет! Словно поддразнивая невольного зрителя, он медленно облизывал губы перед тем, как их приоткрыть, касаясь холодного стекла, а потом делал глоток, прикрывая глаза, словно в любовной истоме. Блядь! А Макгонагалл тоже хороша — хихикая, вздумала что-то шептать ему на ухо, заставляя наклониться и...  
  
Снейп вдруг взглянул Гарри прямо в глаза и, отсалютовав бокалом, неторопливо выпил, снова вызывающе облизнув губы. Этот гад явно нарывался! Гарри следил за движениями его кадыка, испытывая бешеное желание подойти, дёрнуть за волосы, опуская на колени и вынуждая запрокинуть голову, провести пальцем по этим губам, заставляя открыться, а потом...  
  
Гарри зажмурился, разрывая зрительный контакт, и, почувствовав головокружение, оперся о стену. Такого с ним никогда не было, и он попытался избавиться от наваждения. Выходило отвратительно. Чтобы восполнить нехватку воздуха, Гарри вышел на улицу. Когда мысли немного прояснились, стало очевидно, что во всём виноват Малфой. Снейп, конечно, тоже не ангел, но именно Малфой подсунул Гарри бокал с шампанским, в которое наверняка подмешал Приворотное или ещё какую гадость. А это уже статья!  
  
От негодования Гарри едва не забыл попрощаться с сыном — очень уж хотелось ему поймать развратника Малфоя по горячим следам! — и поспешил в госпиталь святого Мунго. Время ожидания приёма целителя пролетело незаметно — Гарри представлял, как Малфой растеряет весь свой лоск и уверенность, когда за ним придут люди в красных мантиях. Мысленно он уже сидел в зале Визенгамота, ожидая вынесения приговора, и подбирал слова, которыми можно было выразить сожаление о том, что кое-кому придётся ближайшие пять лет обходиться без услуг Снейпа, в то время как сам Гарри...  
  
— Мистер Поттер, какими судьбами? — целитель распахнул дверь, пропуская его в кабинет.  
  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Стентон. Я к вам по очень деликатному делу.  
  
— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, это моя специальность. Ну-с, показывайте своё деликатное дело, — целитель Стентон уселся за стол и, устроив подбородок на сложенных домиком ладонях, взглянул на Гарри поверх очков.  
  
— Да мне, в общем-то, надо проверить одно предположение, — Гарри прокашлялся. — Хотелось бы исключить Приворотное зелье, ну и чары соответственно.  
  
— Как же так? И кто у нас такой неосторожный? — целитель принялся водить над Гарри палочкой, шепча выявляющие порчу заклинания. — Тише-тише, дорогой, сейчас кровушки немного нацежу для анализа. Это совсем не больно... кто у нас молодец? Хороший мальчик.  
  
Стентон был замечательным целителем, но раньше он работал с детьми и никак не мог избавиться от некоторых привычек того времени. Хорошо ещё, он перестал сюсюкать, чего Гарри просто терпеть не мог, а общение как со слабоумным пережить можно.  
  
— Ну, что я вам скажу, голубчик? Вы чисты.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Сейчас ещё разик кровушку проверю, чтобы уж наверняка.  
  
— Но... этого не может быть!  
  
— Отчего же? В жизни всякое бывает, как в песне поётся, — Стентон фальшиво запел про котёл, полный любви.  
  
— Давайте вы проверите ещё раз, — настаивал Гарри.  
  
— Эх, мистер Поттер. Ну, не похожи вы на человека под воздействием подобных чар. Взгляд ясный, пульс ровный, тоны сердца чистые, дыханье свободное. Вы — исключительно здоровый молодой человек, голубчик.  
  
— Но я почувствовал... влечение. Сильное.  
  
— С чем я вас и поздравляю, — Стентон мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Эх, молодость...  
  
Гарри в отчаянии прикусил губу:  
  
— Это влечение... оно совершенно ненормальное. Без каких-то предпосылок... я никогда прежде не думал об этом человеке... так...  
  
Стентон добавил в образец крови какой-то порошок и задумчиво поводил палочкой над закручивающимся ровной спиралью дымом.  
  
— Я мог бы объяснить это явление, но боюсь, вам не понравятся мои слова.  
  
— Это древнее проклятье? Болезнь?..  
  
— Это любовь, голубчик. Бывает и такое.  
  
Гарри в ответ мог только рассмеяться. Действительно, любовь. Ха! Он влюбился в Снейпа, стоило узнать, что тот ублажает не одно поколение Малфоев. Бред-то какой.  
  
— Сейчас-сейчас, голубчик. Пустырничком головушку-то успокоим. У меня отварчик волшебный есть, сам Снейп варил по моему рецепту.  
  
Упоминание Снейпа почти довело Гарри до истерики, но отвар точно оказался волшебным — успокоил практически мгновенно.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — продолжал бормотать Стентон. — Вы молодой, здоровый, когда же ещё любить, если не сейчас?  
  
Гарри мог сказать, что это точно не любовь, что лично он уже своё отлюбил и теперь мечтает о спокойной старости, что его никто не привлекает и ему никто не нужен — но вместо этого лишь вежливо попрощался и покинул кабинет. Действительно, волшебный отвар.  
  
Домой Гарри вернулся, чувствуя приятную усталость. Он немного прошёлся по улице, наслаждаясь тихим летним вечером, потом принял душ и, ещё раз посмеявшись над целителем-романтиком, отправился спать.  
  
Проснулся Гарри оттого, что его кто-то тихо погладил по лицу. Ситуация была настолько дикой, что, даже не вспомнив про палочку, он открыл глаза и ничуть не удивился, увидев Снейпа.  
  
— Что...  
  
— Тш-ш, — прошептал Снейп, искушающе улыбнувшись.  
  
Гарри мгновенно принял правила игры, касаясь его губ кончиком пальца и грубовато поглаживая. В ответ Снейп лизнул палец, а потом всосал его с таким видом, будто это самое естественное проявление вежливости. Гарри понял, что хочет гораздо большего, и, рывком усевшись на кровати, потянулся к тугому воротнику застёгнутого наглухо сюртука Снейпа. Не встретив никакого возражения или недоумения, Гарри принялся расстёгивать мелкие пуговицы, с удивлением замечая, что под грубым сукном скрывается мягкий шёлк корсета. Конечно же, чёрного.  
  
Снейп повёл плечами, избавляясь от мешающего сюртука, и с блядской улыбкой заскользил кончиками пальцев по корсету, пока не достиг ремня брюк, от которых избавился так быстро, что Гарри не успел даже перевести дыханье. Трусов Снейп тоже не носил.  
  
— Блядь... — только и сумел выдохнуть Гарри.  
  
Снейп порочно усмехнулся и, продемонстрировав обтянутые чёрными чулками ноги, забрался на кровать, где, стоя на коленях, взялся за резное изголовье, словно проверяя его на прочность. Гарри не нуждался в дополнительном приглашении. Он мгновенно оказался рядом, опуская мигом повлажневшие ладони на подставленную ему задницу, и смял её, балдея от внезапной вседозволенности. Снейп одобрительно вздохнул и подался навстречу, потираясь задницей о стоящий колом член Гарри. Как блудливая кошка.  
  
— Я тебя сейчас выебу, — пообещал Гарри.  
  
— Тш-ш, — напомнил Снейп и прогнулся в пояснице, оглядываясь на него.  
  
Лунный свет придавал коже Снейпа неестественную белизну, которую лишь подчёркивала чернота волос, глаз, корсета и чулок. Гарри потянул за шнуровку корсета, то ли желая ослабить, то ли затянуть сильнее. В ответ Снейп глухо застонал и улёгся грудью на постель. Теперь его голова лежала на руках, которыми он продолжал держаться за изголовье, а волосы словно стекали вниз. Гарри осторожно убрал их с лица и, погладив щёку, коснулся губ, которые тут же мягко обхватили его два пальца.  
  
— О да... пососи, детка...  
  
Гарри звонко хлопнул другой ладонью по отставленной специально для него заднице, а потом погладил тёплый язык, пропихивая пальцы ещё глубже, почти в самое в горло. Больше терпеть не было никаких сил, и Гарри сдёрнул с себя пижамные штаны, ещё раз шлёпнув Снейпа по заднице, и прижался головкой к сморщенному отверстию. Он несколько раз потёрся, примериваясь, и вдруг сообразил, что нужна какая-то смазка. Точно! Смазка же... вроде бы в тумбочке был какой-то крем... точно был!  
  
Гарри так и проснулся: со спущенными штанами и сжимая в ладонях тюбик с кремом. Сердце бешено колотилось, член стоял, как в лучшие годы, а перед глазами всё ещё белела задница Снейпа с ярким отпечатком ладони. Блядь! И как это понимать?!  
  
Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и, взглянув на чернильно-синее небо с подсвеченными алым облаками, Гарри отправился на кухню варить кофе. Проходя мимо зеркала, он скорчил страшную рожу, напомнив себе, что кошмары снились и раньше, поэтому не стоит придавать слишком большое значение глупостям. Тем более что, в принципе, не было большой разницы, кто был героем этого кошмара: Альбус Дамблдор или Северус Снейп.  
  
Хотя, конечно, Гарри лукавил, и разница была ощутима, но не давала повода начинать тревожиться всерьёз. В общем-то, вполне стандартная реакция на рассказ Малфоя. Ну, бывает. После второй порции кофе жизнь показалась гораздо приятнее, а после третьей Гарри наплевал на принципы и полез в интернет искать значение таинственного слова «шибари», которое крепко засело в памяти, хотя Малфой упомянул его всего один раз. Но с каким видом!  
  
Сначала Гарри решил, что недослышал и поэтому неправильно написал название, а потом вгляделся в картинки... Ну, Малфой, ну, затейник! А Снейп каков?! Теперь почему-то казалось, что тот носил такую обвязку под своими лже-монашескими одеждами, ведь чтобы так держать осанку, нужен веский повод. Гарри зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать замелькавшие перед глазами картинки, которые неожиданно оказались слишком возбуждающими, чтобы их игнорировать. Но разобраться с проблемой помешал стук в дверь.  
  
— Отец, привет! — Ал выглядел очень бодрым, хотя Гарри и подозревал, что по традиции, которой придерживались все выпускники, ночь он не спал. — Я за чемоданом.  
  
— Каким?  
  
— Ну, па! Ты же вчера обещал, что я возьму твой чемодан, который с палаткой. Ты не помнишь?!  
  
Не признаваться же ребёнку, что отец перебрал... гм-м... впечатлений и был слегка не в форме?  
  
— Почему? Помню, но...  
  
— Давай быстрее, меня Скорпи ждёт, у нас порт-ключ по времени.  
  
Гарри оставалось только вздохнуть. Он дорожил этим чемоданом, чары на который накладывала Гермиона, и после многочисленных экспериментов они вышли особенно удачными.  
  
— Хорошо, только, пожалуйста, аккуратнее — больше никаких кошек!  
  
— Па, ну подумаешь, пометили твою кровать один раз. Выкинули и забыли!  
  
— Как у тебя всё легко! Это была моя любимая кровать.  
  
— Такая рухлядь, — отмахнулся Ал. — И никакого запаха не осталось.  
  
— Остался.  
  
Во время таких споров Гарри чувствовал себя почти стариком и начинал злиться из-за того, что дети подсмеивались над его бережливостью. С одной стороны, хорошо, что им ни разу не пришлось столкнуться с нехваткой элементарных вещей, а с другой...  
  
— Па, я тут ещё книги принёс. Отдай их Снейпу, я не успел.  
  
— Что? — от возмущения Гарри даже забыл своё недовольство безалаберностью сына. — Ал, какого чёрта? Я не планировал с ним встречаться.  
  
— Ты всё равно его видишь каждую неделю, а меня месяц не будет.  
  
— А почему ты не подумал об этом вчера?!  
  
— Забыл, — Ал виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Ты тоже вчера забыл забрать мои вещи, но я тебе ничего не говорю. К тому же Снейпу будет приятно с тобой увидеться.  
  
— С чего ты взял? — опешил Гарри.  
  
— Ему нравится с тобой встречаться.  
  
— Что за глупости?! Ты ещё скажи, что он мной увлёкся.  
  
— Па! Ты как скажешь, — рассмеялся Ал. — Вы же старые.  
  
— Чего?!  
  
Пока Гарри подбирал слова для гневной отповеди, сын подхватил призванный чарами чемодан и, поцеловав на прощанье, выскочил из квартиры.  
  
— Книги на столе! — прокричал он, хлопая дверью. — Счастливо оставаться.  
  
— Ну, зашибись теперь!  
  
Гарри в сердцах пнул ножку стола и замер, представив встречу со Снейпом. Знал бы Ал, какие они старые! Особенно Снейп, в чулках и корсете. Блядь! Пропавшее было возбуждение снова овладело Гарри, и снимать его пришлось старым проверенным ещё в юности способом.  
  
Книги Гарри решил отдать как можно быстрее. Чтобы Снейп не подумал лишнего, да и вообще ничего не подумал. Почему-то это простое, в общем-то, дело вдруг потребовало массу сил. Для начала Гарри долго оттирал себя мочалкой, чтобы Снейпу и в голову не пришло заподозрить его. Ни в чём! Но почему-то запах свершившегося греха настолько въелся в кожу, что не помогло даже какое-то убойное средство Джинни, оставшееся со времён супружества. В конце концов, Гарри наплевал на условности, решив, что уж Снейпа-то таким не удивить, и пусть завидует его активности. В личной жизни. Хорошо, что статья о разводе с Джинни выйдет только завтра, и не придётся говорить банальности о пускании во все тяжкие.  
  
Примеряя очередную рубашку, Гарри разозлился — да почему его вообще это волнует?! Снейп вон долгие годы возводит разврат в ранг искусства — и ничего! Никто ни о чём не догадывается, кроме Малфоев, которым и римминг, и минет, и фистинг, и шибари... Блядь! Кажется, он слегка перестарался — теперь член немного саднило, и прикосновения были слегка болезненны, особенно когда так резко и быстро. Думать о том, отчего вдруг взыграло либидо, Гарри не собирался, надеясь, что встреча со Снейпом всё расставит по местам. В конце концов, он никогда... хотя... Блядь!  
  
— Минерва, доброго дня.  
  
— О, Гарри! Мой мальчик, как я рада тебя видеть.  
  
Гарри тоже был рад видеть Макгонагалл, но он уже хорошо пообщался с ней накануне, и, кроме того, у него было дело. К Снейпу. Довольно важное, если задуматься. Гарри вежливо дождался паузы в потоке приветствия — годы сделали Макгонагалл разговорчивее — и перешёл к главному.  
  
— Минерва, а где я могу найти профессора Снейпа?  
  
— Северуса? Разумеется, дома. А у тебя к нему какое-то дело?  
  
— Ал просил передать ему книги.  
  
— У тебя очень ответственный мальчик. Я бы сказала, что он учился даже лучше тебя... хотя тебе всё время что-то мешало.  
  
— О, да, Волдеморт точно вознамерился оставить меня неучем, — подхватил Гарри.  
  
— А ты всё такой же весельчак.  
  
Гарри никогда не считал себя особо весёлым, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, Макгонагалл считала Джея очень начитанным, а увидеть его с книгой не удавалось никому. Гарри любил старшего сына, но старался быть объективным.  
  
— Минерва, а вы не сможете передать Снейпу...  
  
— Что ты, мой мальчик! — махнула рукой Макгонагалл. — Он не любит... вернее, я точно не соберусь навестить его в ближайший месяц. Но если ты захочешь, мы можем запереть книги в его рабочем кабинете. Он обрадуется, когда их обнаружит.  
  
— Он не обрадуется, если я их ему не верну. Вдруг у него были на них какие-то планы?  
  
— Ты совершенно прав, Гарри. Совершенно. Планам Северуса лучше не препятствовать. Я дам тебе его адрес.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Он будет рад получить назад свои книги. Конечно, он ведёт замкнутый образ жизни и никогда не приглашает коллег в свой дом, но не сомневаюсь, что для тебя он сделает исключение. Он такой застенчивый, наш Северус.  
  
О застенчивости Снейпа Гарри мог бы поспорить, но не хотел шокировать немолодую женщину.  
  
— Я только отдам книги, — зачем-то уточнил Гарри.  
  
— Конечно-конечно, только книги. Я даже подумать ничего иного не могла.  
  
Макгонагалл продиктовала Гарри адрес — удивительно, что она помнила его наизусть! — и посоветовала «не волноваться». Можно подумать, кто-то был взволнован! Потом она вызвала эльфа и потребовала принести пирожных для «милого Северуса». Гарри хотел отказаться, но Минерва одарила его таким взглядом, что он решил не спорить — а вдруг она знает лучше? Принимая из рук домовика корзинку с эклерами, он чувствовал себя блядской Красной Шапочкой, отправляющейся к волку. В самое, так сказать, логово разврата. Но Макгонагалл он ничего говорить не стал. Кто знает, как повлияет на неё крушение иллюзий? Но это не помешало во время аппарации представлять Снейпа в корсете. Элегантно обвязанного шёлковым шнуром. Чёрным.  
  
Гарри уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, но, вспомнив подробности сна, быстро опустил. Заметив эрекцию, развратный Снейп мог неправильно понять цель визита. Пришлось отвлекаться. Обычно Гарри хватало вспомнить несколько сложных химических формул, но сейчас не помогал даже гексацианоферрат калия — растревоженное либидо мстило с особой жестокостью. Пришлось немного поколдовать над свитером, растягивая его и придавая так необходимую сейчас мешковатость, которую можно было считать даже модной.  
  
Снейп открыл после третьего стука и, кажется, очень удивился, увидев Гарри:  
  
— Мистер Поттер?  
  
Причудливо изогнутая бровь отозвалась неясным томлением где-то внизу живота, и Гарри поспешил обозначить причину своего появления:  
  
— Я принёс вам книги.  
  
— Зачем? — удивился Снейп.  
  
— Ваши книги, — медленно, словно ребёнку, попытался объяснить Гарри.  
  
— Вы брали мои книги?  
  
— Ал брал. Он просил передать... вот!  
  
Глядя в тёмные, как минувшей ночью, глаза, Гарри подумал о том, что у Снейпа совсем не видно зрачка, и поэтому не разобрать, куда тот смотрит. Почему-то показалось, что растянутый свитер ничего не скрывает, и Гарри почувствовал себя идиотом. Голым идиотом. Который пялится на тонкие губы Снейпа и возбуждается, представляя их на своём члене. Стоило ли удивляться, что вместо книг он сунул Снейпу пирожные?  
  
— Это не мои книги, — констатировал Снейп, изучив содержимое корзинки.  
  
— А это вам передала Минерва... вместе с адресом.  
  
Снейп как-то неловко дернулся, и Гарри даже показалось, что тяжёлая дверь сейчас захлопнется перед его лицом, но тот отступил в сторону, пропуская в дом.  
  
— Вы меня приглашаете?  
  
Вместо ответа Снейп резко развернулся и скрылся в темноте дома. Похоже, это было именно приглашение, ведь дверь осталась открытой. Гарри аккуратно прикрыл её за собой и шагнул следом за хозяином. Книги он положил на какую-то полку, проверил, всё ли скрывает свитер, заодно вытерев о него повлажневшие ладони, обругал себя за дурацкое воображение и оказался на крохотной кухне. Снейп ставил на плиту чайник. На самую обычную плиту, самый обычный чайник. Гарри напомнил себе, что ничего удивительного здесь нет — не может же Снейп развратничать круглосуточно! — и уселся за стол, накрывая колени свисающей скатертью.  
  
— Чай будете? — зачем-то спросил Снейп, не отворачиваясь от плиты.  
  
— Буду.  
  
Гарри старался не пялиться на задницу Снейпа, неприлично обтянутую узкими брюками. Получалось не очень, особенно, когда тот обернулся через плечо — практически так же, как ночью! — и поинтересовался, насколько сладкий чай предпочитает Гарри.  
  
— Пять, — бездумно ответил он.  
  
— Чего?  
  
Ну как объяснить, что это была просто цифра, вне всякой связи с происходящим?!  
  
— Ложек. Пять ложек на чашку.  
  
Вообще-то Гарри всегда пил несладкий чай, не понимая, как можно напиться сиропом, но сейчас не мог объяснить, что вдруг на него нашло. Снейпа, похоже, ничуть не удивил его выбор, и он добросовестно отсчитал пять ложек сахара, после чего подвинул Гарри чашку и уселся напротив. Пару мгновений он разглядывал вазочку с пирожными, словно пытался вспомнить, откуда они здесь взялись, но потом нашёлся:  
  
— Угощайтесь.  
  
Гарри взял из вазочки эклер и, стараясь не думать о его фаллической форме, откусил самый кончик. Снейп отвёл взгляд в сторону и обхватил ладонями кружку, будто у него замёрзли пальцы. Голову он тоже опустил, занавешивая лицо волосами, почти как ночью. Под свитером и скатертью эрекция была совершенно незаметна, но Гарри всё равно положил ногу на ногу.  
  
— Вкусно. Берите и вы.  
  
Снейп послушно извлёк из вазочки этот чёртов эклер и даже слегка огладил его указательным пальцем, усиливая ассоциацию, а потом чувственно приоткрыл губы и слизнул избыток крема. Блядь! Больше всего на свете Гарри хотел уложить Снейпа грудью на стол, стянуть с него мешающие брюки — плевать, даже если под ними не будет чулок! — завести его руки за спину и, удерживая их одной рукой, второй в это время... блядь! Гарри шумно сглотнул и хлебнул обжигающе горячую патоку, оказавшуюся в его чашке.  
  
— Ы-ы-ы! — только и смог сказать он.  
  
Встревоженный Снейп тут же оказался рядом со стаканом наколдованной холодной воды, в которую накапал какое-то зелье. Гарри успел заметить, как дрогнули его пальцы, прежде чем коснулись его лица, помогая выпить.  
  
— Поттер, какого чёрта?! — шипел Снейп, разглядывая язык Гарри. — Как маленький.  
  
Проверяя степень нанесённого кипятком ущерба, он почти ласково погладил губы Гарри, коснулся его языка, но убрал руку за спину, стоило неосознанно податься ему навстречу.  
  
— Мне пора, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— Да-да, конечно...  
  
Снейп не сделал попытки его удержать, как не пошёл и провожать, а Гарри был в таком смятении, что уходя зачем-то забрал книги, которые приносил. И аппарировал прямо с крыльца.  
  
Уже дома Гарри с удивлением рассматривал стопку книг и не мог понять, радует его необходимость снова навещать Снейпа или пугает. Во всяком случае, так прежде он не реагировал ни на кого, хотя, конечно, с тем же Снейпом бывало всякое.  
  
— Я занесу книги завтра в полдень, — продиктовал Гарри своему патронусу. — Можно?  
  
Серебристый олень растаял в воздухе, и спустя несколько мгновений на его месте появилась лань, которая голосом Снейпа ответила:  
  
— Да.  
  
Но как же томно это прозвучало! Как будто Снейп согласился воплотить ночные фантазии Гарри и от себя лично добавить чего-то особенного из секретного арсенала Малфоев, чего-то такого, о чём Гарри раньше и не слышал, наподобие этого шибари. Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Снейпе и его порочных развлечениях, Гарри полез в интернет, посмотреть, чем вообще люди занимаются.  
  
Люди занимались разным. Но больше всего Гарри поразила подписка на несколько каналов для взрослых — платная, на минуточку! — оформленная с его компьютера. Это мог быть и Джеймс, и Ал, и даже Лили... хотя Лили бы никогда... но кто её знает?! Компьютер стоял в кабинете, в котором ночевали дети, когда изредка оставались у Гарри, и мысль о том, что он плохой отец, не давала покоя. Наверное, ничего ужасного в таком интересе не было, но не с его же рабочего места!  
  
Однако ни разнообразные ролики, ни откровенные фотографии не помогли решить проблему внезапной одержимости Гарри. Более того, насмотревшись всякого, он мысленно возвращался к Снейпу, примеряя на него новые знания. Получалось очень впечатляюще. Гарри отыскал в буфете бутылку, в которой оставалось немного виски, и выпил, чтобы снять напряжение. Кто ж знал, что это только усугубит ситуацию? Вечер Гарри провёл в кресле, со спущенными брюками, сначала смазывая член зельем, снимающим раздражение, а потом просто увлечённо его надрачивая, представляя, как водит им по губам Снейпа, спускает ему на лицо и медленно собирает сперму пальцем, заставляя облизать.  
  
Гарри запрокинул голову, пытаясь выровнять дыханье. Знал бы Снейп, чем он сейчас занимается! Внезапно эта мысль показалась очень привлекательной. А почему, собственно, нет? Если Снейп так развлекается с Малфоями, то почему бы ему не порезвиться с Гарри? Тем более что затраханным он не выглядел, скорее наоборот... ну да! Малфой, который дед, видимо, уже не может удовлетворить всех потребностей горячего любовника, второй Малфой был недавно замечен с каким-то красавчиком, и его явно не хватает на два фронта. И, наконец, самый младший Малфой, который и раньше выбивался из своей семейки тягой к противоположному полу, а сейчас и вовсе вышел из игры!  
  
Сердце Гарри сделало кульбит: по всему выходило, что настал тот самый благоприятный момент, чтобы увести Снейпа у потерявшего бдительность противника. Уж он-то не даст ему застояться и заскучать! И пусть потом Малфои кусают локти... ха! Гарри вновь ощутил азарт, от которого замирало сердце. Это как в квиддиче, когда игроки уже поднялись в воздух, а судья выпустил снитч. Гарри словно наяву услышал шум ветра и краем глаза заметил золотой проблеск у самой земли. Малфой всегда был только вторым в этой игре. Так будет и сейчас!  
  
Решение поразило своей простотой и изяществом. К тому же идиотом Гарри не был и прекрасно видел ответный интерес Снейпа, который тот и не думал скрывать. Если бы не проклятые приличия, то Гарри не пришлось бы, как подростку, заниматься рукоблудием. И сейчас они со Снейпом лежали бы в кровати, набираясь сил для продолжения.  
  
Гарри не хотел думать о том, где были его глаза раньше, и почему он не обращал на Снейпа никакого внимания. Вернее, внимание было всегда, но как можно было не понять характера своего интереса? Конечно, стоило сделать скидку на их историю отношений, далёкую от какой-либо романтики, но не настолько же?!  
  
— Завтра в полдень! А сейчас — спать.  
  
В пустом доме голос прозвучал пугающе громко, но Гарри привык к его гулкому эху: оно помогало обманываться, что он не один. Глупости, конечно, но когда он только переехал сюда от Джинни, тишина сводила с ума — потом, правда, даже стала нравиться, но поначалу...  
  
Гарри провозился в кровати не меньше часа, безуспешно пытаясь уснуть, но перестать строить планы за завтрашний день не смог. Пришлось выпить зелье сна-без-сновидений, но даже с ним сон получился беспокойным, хотя и очень приятным. Проснувшись, первым делом Гарри пошёл в душ, и когда поймал себя на распевании фривольных куплетов, решил, что именно так выглядит вторая молодость, о которой любили поболтать Джинни с Гермионой. И чувствовал он себя именно так — бодрым, посвежевшим и всё ещё молодым. И готовым к любым подвигам.  
  
Однако чем меньше оставалось времени до встречи, тем сильнее нервничал Гарри. Когда он начинал отношения с Джинни, то был непоколебимо уверен в том, что его чувства взаимны, и, кажется, всё получилось само собой. Но тут же целый Снейп! Ему же не скажешь: «Хочу тебя трахнуть. Безумно». Не поймёт. Поэтому действовать надо примерно, как с гиппогрифом — твёрдо и уважительно, и тогда он покатает. Гарри сам не заметил, как в его смехе появились истерические нотки. Действительно ведь, как гиппогриф! Если что пойдёт не так, то и голову откусит, не заметишь.  
  
Когда до полудня оставалось две минуты, Гарри стоял у зеркала, проверяя, ничего ли не забыл. Бельё новое, зубы почищены, а запах парфюма оценил бы любой Малфой — только кто бы ему дал. Гарри улыбнулся своему отражению — сдержанно, уверенно и дружелюбно! — и аппарировал по знакомому адресу. Побеждать.  
  
Снейп открыл сразу же, и Гарри решил считать это добрым знаком — ждал! В руках у него был «Ежедневный Пророк», первую полосу которого украшала колдография Гарри. Проклятье! Именно сегодня вышла та-самая-статья об их с Джинни разводе. Снейп оглядел Гарри, явно одобряя его вид, и недоумённо поднял бровь:  
  
— Вы вчера говорили про книги, или мне показалось?  
  
Блядь! Не зря ведь мелькала мысль, что какая-то мелочь упущена! Но отступать Гарри не собирался.  
  
— Говорил.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Я их забыл.  
  
Снейп удивлённо потёр переносицу.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Гарри уже начал утомлять этот дурацкий разговор, к тому же из головы вылетели все те сложные словесные конструкции, которые он всё утро придумывал для соблазнения. А раз так...  
  
— Потому!  
  
Гарри уверенно шагнул в дом, вынуждая Снейпа отступить, и, едва закрыв за собой дверь, вжал его в стену, начиная целовать. Кажется, там была вешалка, потому что на пол сначала посыпались какие-то вещи, а потом упал зонт. Но разве это имело значение, когда Снейп начал отвечать? Жадно, горячо, лишая последних связных мыслей. Хотя нет... Гарри вдруг вспомнил о том, что ему обязательно понадобится смазка, которую он забыл вместе с дурацкими книгами. Но у Снейпа с его активностью такое точно должно быть под рукой. Всегда.  
  
— Поттер, ты же никогда, — бормотал Снейп. — Твои предпочтения... жена...  
  
— Ты уже знаешь о разводе... тебе понравится... обязательно...  
  
Гарри нёс какую-то чушь, не понимая сказанного, и теснил Снейпа к дивану, на котором должно быть удобно... им...  
  
— Ты уверен? — колебался Снейп.  
  
— Абсолютно!  
  
— Но...  
  
— Тебе понравится.  
  
Снейп пробормотал что-то похожее на «не сомневаюсь» и опрокинул Гарри на диван, судорожно пытаясь расстегнуть его брюки. В эту игру вполне можно играть и вдвоём, к тому же Гарри везло гораздо больше — стянуть узкие брюки со Снейпа оказалось проще простого. Чулок под ними не оказалось, но и без них тот был потрясающе хорош! Растрёпанный, стреноженный брюками, с разошедшимися полами рубашки — они уже не скрывали довольно крупный член, на багровой головке которого выступила прозрачная капля.  
  
— Блядь... какой ты классный!  
  
Комплимент произвёл на Снейпа неизгладимое впечатление: ему тут же удалось сдёрнуть с Гарри брюки, и он опустился на колени у его ног, лизнув в живот.  
  
— Да-а... Северус... сделай так ещё!  
  
Гарри развёл ноги шире, обеспечивая лучший доступ, и совершенно не возражал, когда скользкими от слюны пальцами Снейп сначала обласкал его яйца, а потом принялся разминать дырку в заднице, нет-нет и облизывая свои пальцы и проталкивая язык вместе с ними. Такой сюжет Гарри уже видел вчера вечером и удивился лишь тому, насколько ему нравится.  
  
— Да, детка... да...  
  
Снейп тихо фыркнул, утыкаясь носом в его яйца, а потом вновь заглотил член. Гарри был готов кончить от одного только вида Снейпа, не понимая, что заводит больше всего: растянутые покрасневшие губы, ниточка слюны, тянущаяся к члену, или же жадный взгляд, в котором страсть прекрасно уживалась с нежностью.  
  
— Бля-я...  
  
— Рано! — решил Снейп и ловко пережал член, отсрочивая оргазм.  
  
Гарри едва не взвыл, подаваясь навстречу, и упустил момент, когда пальцы в его заднице сменились членом. Кончить с такой дурой в заднице было нереально, и Гарри замер, не понимая, как вернуть те потрясающие впечатления, которые мгновение назад сводили с ума. Снейп тоже замер, сосредоточенно прикусив губу, и, кажется, сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не двигаться. Вполне возможно, что даже начал пересчитывать свой бюджет, с таким-то лицом.  
  
— Потерпи... сейчас... сейчас...  
  
Терпеть Гарри не любил, поэтому просто хлопнул Снейпа по заднице и пришпорил пятками, притягивая к себе.  
  
— Давай уже!  
  
— Ты же...  
  
Снейп, кажется, хотел порассуждать, но Гарри его уже не слушал, резко насаживаясь до конца.  
  
— Бля-я-я!  
  
Хватило всего пары рывков, чтобы Снейп вздрогнул и зажмурился, явно кончая. И это всё? Гарри только-только начал привыкать. Но, может, теперь Снейп, наконец, сделает то, на что он рассчитывал? Тем более что член стоял так, что звенело в ушах. Однако вместо того, чтобы подставить задницу, Снейп снова опустился перед ним на колени и принялся вылизывать сначала саднящее отверстие, истекающее спермой, потом яйца и — слава богам! — член. Язык Снейпа был повсюду, даря такие потрясающие ощущения, что надолго Гарри не хватило. Он кончил с протяжным стоном, чувствуя, что сил не осталось больше ни на что. Разве только на поцелуй, один или несколько.  
  
Гарри лежал на диване, а Снейп стоял перед ним на коленях, целуя и лаская самыми кончиками пальцев. Чёрт, у него так потом всё болеть будет... Гарри чарами увеличил диван и затащил на него Снейпа, укладывая рядом с собой. Сначала они просто целовались, а потом Гарри вдруг вспомнил заготовленную речь. Момент был самый подходящий: обстановка — интимная, Снейп — расслабленный, сам Гарри — воодушевлённый.  
  
— Всё! — прокашлялся он, борясь с хрипотой. — Больше никаких Малфоев!  
  
Снейп даже слегка отстранился, чтобы лучше его видеть, и с удивлением спросил:  
  
— А что у тебя было с Малфоями?  
  
Вопрос застал Гарри врасплох. Уж не Снейпу изображать невинность — или он ревнует?! Интересно кого? Малфоя?! Или всё же...  
  
— Северус, прошлое есть у всех. Я, конечно, не могу похвастаться такими... скажем, приключениями, как ты, но... — Гарри принялся осторожно кружить пальцем у соска Снейпа. — Я ревную тебя к Малфоям и не хочу, чтобы ты к ним возвращался.  
  
— А почему ты решил, что я захочу к ним вернуться?  
  
— Ну как же? Вы там такое устраивали, даже с кентаврами, а я пока больше теоретик. Но готов ко всему! — поспешил заверить Гарри.  
  
Оказывается, он никогда прежде не видел по-настоящему потрясённого Снейпа. Чтобы не только глаза округлились и лицо вытянулось, но и рот приоткрылся... правда, такое длилось недолго. Снейп потёр лицо ладонью, прошептал несколько ругательств — вполне отчётливо! — и едко спросил:  
  
— И кто вам наговорил этой чуши?!  
  
— Малфой. Который дед Скорпи.  
  
Снейп довольно резво поднялся с дивана и принялся расхаживать по комнате, совершенно позабыв о своей... гм-м... неодетости. Глядя на него, Гарри понял, что возбуждается снова. А кто бы устоял? Пружинящей походкой Снейп напоминал большого кота, и Гарри почти увидел, как нервно он бьёт себя хвостом по бокам. Остановился он так же внезапно.  
  
— Не может быть! Люциус бы никогда...  
  
— Ну да! Я едва не кончил от его рассказа — такие подробности.  
  
— Про меня?  
  
— Ага... и про него...  
  
Снейп стал похож на оленя, замершего в луче яркого света.  
  
— Но Люциус мало того, что имеет иные предпочтения, так ещё и никогда не изменял Нарциссе.  
  
— Слышал бы ты его! Я такого даже в интернете не видел.  
  
Снейп пробормотал что-то про идиотов-теоретиков и снова начал метаться по комнате. Это был прекрасный момент, чтобы прояснить последние сомнения.  
  
— А ещё он говорил, что ты и с Драко тоже резвился.  
  
Снейп помотал головой и уселся на диван, пряча лицо в ладонях. Тогда Гарри решил выложить все карты.  
  
— А ещё со Скорпиусом... и старым Абраксасом...  
  
— И отца не пожалел, — пробормотал Снейп.  
  
— Ага! — мстительно добавил Гарри. — И говорит, что ещё вы с кентаврами развлекались. И с фестралами.  
  
Преувеличение — это отнюдь не ложь!  
  
— Но зачем?! Люциус же никогда и ничего не делает просто так.  
  
— Решил посмеяться? — предположил Гарри.  
  
— Не его стиль! Старый интриган.  
  
Гарри охотно разделял гнев Северуса, испытывая при этом колоссальное облегчение. Всё-таки ему никогда прежде не приходилось конкурировать с кентаврами, и кто знает, чем те могли удивить, кроме совершенно непристойного размера? А ещё он впервые почувствовал к Малфою что-то вроде восхищения — фантазия у него просто шикарная! — и даже благодарности: если бы не он... но почему именно сейчас?  
  
— Северус, а он мог откуда-то узнать о моём разводе?  
  
— И сводник! — припечатал Снейп. — Конечно, мог. Он же всегда всё знает. Но, меня тогда удивляет твоя реакция. Или ты после развода решил попробовать клубнички? С кентаврами? Вынужден тебя разочаровать — кроме себя самого мне нечего тебе предложить.  
  
Гарри ощутил резкую смену настроения, но не собирался ему потакать. Вместо этого он опрокинул Северуса на диван, невербально принимаясь убеждать, что без кентавров и Малфоев тоже можно прекрасно проводить время. Сила внушения оказалась настолько велика, что спустя всего пару минут Северус с воодушевлением отвечал на поцелуи и совершенно не возражал, когда Гарри для удобства оседлал его бёдра. Такого покорного Северуса хотелось окончательно покорить, благо кое-какой опыт у Гарри уже был. Да и вообще, можно повторить то, что было вчера, во сне, так сказать, придав делу иной поворот.  
  
Для начала Гарри лизнул головку члена, вздрогнувшего от такой ласки, будто реагируя на неё. Опыт был совершенно новый, но оказался интересным. Что ещё Снейп вчера делал? Северус отзывался на каждое движение языка и губ, бессильно сжимая кулаки и царапая обивку дивана. Это показалось таким эротичным, что Гарри не стал возражать, когда Северус осторожно пробрался пальцами в его волосы и слегка потянул. Гарри обхватил губами головку, всасывая её, и поднял взгляд на Северуса. Наверное, ради таких моментов и стоило жить, потому что увидеть такого Снейпа вряд ли кому удавалось — интересно только, как об этом догадался Малфой, но, в конце концов, друзья, наверное, знают друг о друге. Мысли снова путались, и Гарри чувствовал себя щепкой, подхваченной мощным потоком. Он толком не знал, что делать, но понимал, что всё идёт, как надо, если верить реакции Северуса.  
  
— Гарри, я сейчас...  
  
Как растянуть удовольствие, Гарри ещё не разобрался, поэтому просто выпустил изо рта член и, лизнув головку, удивился каплям спермы на своём лице. Следы собственной несдержанности Северус удалил языком, но когда Гарри попытался снова подобраться к его заднице, почему-то увернулся и, томно пообещав «в следующий раз», отсосал. И пусть кентавры и Малфои не отметились в его биографии, языком он владел виртуозно.  
  
После хорошего секса Гарри обычно любил поболтать. Ему иногда даже казалось, что такие разговоры как раз и отличают настоящую близость. Впрочем, экспертом в отношениях он никогда не был, а потому запросто мог ошибаться. Но оказалось, что и Северус не против поговорить.  
  
— Надо будет поблагодарить Люциуса, — потянулся он. — Даже думать не хочу, как ему такое пришло в голову, но оно того стоило.  
  
— А он точно теоретик?  
  
— Угу... когда после войны Драко пустился во все тяжкие, он основательно изучил проблему.  
  
— И всё-таки его женил?  
  
— Знал бы ты, чего это стоило Люциусу. Мы с ним тогда здорово опустошили винные погреба менора.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы только пили? — насторожился Гарри.  
  
— Разумеется, — Северуса, казалось, развеселило это предположение. — И много. Но потом Люциус нашёл приемлемый для всех выход, родился Скорпиус, и мы стали встречаться гораздо реже. Подозреваю, что именно тогда в голове Люциуса и зародился этот хитроумный план.  
  
Прожитые годы научили Гарри слышать главное.  
  
— Получается, ты уже тогда хотел? Ну... всё это?  
  
Северус только покачал головой:  
  
— Я всегда трезво оцениваю свои шансы и никогда не хочу невозможного.  
  
— И что это означает?  
  
— Лишь то, что я никогда не стал бы тебе навязываться. Ведь ты был женат, и счастливо, как мне всегда казалось. И заподозрить тебя в интересе... если честно, то я и сейчас не понимаю, как такое случилось, — Северус задумчиво дотронулся кончиками пальцев до лица Гарри. — Нет. Не понимаю.  
  
— Да я и сам не понимаю, как такое случилось. Хотя вот Стентон был убеждён, что это любовь.  
  
— Ты был у целителя? — Северус перевернулся на живот, чтобы лучше видеть Гарри.  
  
— Был, ага. А что мне оставалось делать? Короткий разговор с Малфоем — и я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме как о тебе в своей постели.  
  
— Ну, до постели, положим, мы ещё не добрались.  
  
— Так доберёмся! — отмахнулся Гарри. — Не проблема.  
  
Северус лишь иронично приподнял бровь, приводя в восторг. Гарри потрогал жесткие волоски брови, разглаживая и возвращая на место.  
  
— Всегда мечтал так сделать, — признался он. — А ещё вот так...  
  
Теперь они целовались неторопливо, получая удовольствие от происходящего, и когда Гарри намекающе потёрся полувставшим членом о бедро Северуса, тот лишь усмехнулся:  
  
— Мне кажется, ты несколько переоцениваешь мои силы.  
  
— Ты меня сильно успокоил, — довольно усмехнулся Гарри. — А то я ведь готовился доказывать, что я лучше кентавра.  
  
— А ты лучше, — просто ответил Северус. — И не перестаёшь меня удивлять.  
  
— Подумать только — я удивил профессора Снейпа.  
  
— Не напоминай, — поморщился Северус. — А удивляешь ты меня со дня нашего знакомства. Не переставая.  
  
— А ты знаешь, — Гарри попытался устроить ногу на бедре Северуса, — бутылку Малфою буду покупать я.  
  
— Ты тоже оценил его усилия?  
  
— Безусловно. И если я и могу его в чём-то упрекнуть, то только в том, что он столько лет тянул. Ведь, ты говоришь, он давно вынашивал этот план?  
  
Северус только покачал головой:  
  
— У Люциуса потрясающее чувство момента. Он всё делает вовремя... всегда делал, — Северус потёрся щекой о грудь Гарри и едва слышно добавил: — К тому же семья для него неприкосновенна.  
  
— Уговорил, — согласился Гарри. — Лучший коньяк, который только найду. Он заслужил, и хватит о нём. Особенно в постели.  
  
Северус не возражал. Им и в самом деле было, чем заняться. Особенно в постели.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 – "Виртуоз"


End file.
